


Bump n' Grind

by horseshoeoverlook



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Grinding, Lapdance, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horseshoeoverlook/pseuds/horseshoeoverlook
Summary: Tendou doesn't mind an audience. Ushijima isn't sure what he thinks. Basically Tendou decides to give Ushijima a lapdance when they're playing benchwarmers as the rest of Shiratorizawa actually puts in some work in.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 244





	Bump n' Grind

The high whistle blows and most of Shiratorizawa's volleyball boys are off, working up a sweat over their daily practice session.  
Well, most of them anyways. 

Tendou and Ushijima, who have already played for more than enough time, are drying off their moist foreheads with their individual sports towels. Panting, faces flushed red and sports bottles pressed neatly into their mouths as they intensely squeeze water down their throats in effort to recover.  
The redhead can't seem to keep his eyes off of the well-built brunette next to him, side-eyeing and putting in glances nonchalantly whenever he gets the chance to. Nothing unusual, of course, but Ushijima can't help but wonder if the redhead has something specific in mind whenever he's looking at him that way.

''Something on your mind, Satori..?'' Ushijima's voice is gentle, calm, but his usual stern and stoic expression remains as always.  
''Hmm.. Maaybe...'' The redhead looks the brunette up and down, smirking at the other man before throwing his arms up in a stretch, casually leaving the question half-way unanwsered.  
''Alright then.'' Ushijima isn't one to pry, either, so he leaves it like that.  
He turns around and puts a hand up, signaling to the coach that himself and Tendou are now taking their well-deserved bench-break, gaining an approving nod from Washijo.  
''Yeah, yeah, I'm going home now anyways. You two keep the other's going until practice is over hm?'' The coach asks in a tired yet stern tone of voice, and Ushijima nods in response as Shiratorizawa's Coach and manager start making their way out of the gymnasium. 

The redhead and brunette make their way over to the unattended bench on the other side of the court where they'll be taking their break, leaning back against the courtwall that the bench is efficiently placed against.  
They sigh in unison as they both relax, spread their legs and let their heads lean back for a few seconds. Ushijimas peace of mind gets interrupted by Tendou cheering the younger men on the court on. 

''Go get 'em, boys! No slacking!'' Tendou shouts with a wide smile on his face. The redhead turns his head over his shoulder in order to glance at the exhausted brunette whose blood is visibly still rushing, judging by the reddening on his face and shoulders.  
''Gotta make sure they know who's boss know that coach is gone, hm?'' Tendou smirks wide as he places a determined, warm and slightly clammy hand on Ushijimas wide thigh, covered by the uniform shorts at the moment, of course. The brunette lets out a huff as a reaction, with a stern expression glued on his face as a way to inaudibly tell Tendou ''not here.''. Tendou, despite seeing the other's expression, decides to continue rubbing and squeezing the brunettes thigh, slipping the tips of his fingers underneath the thin fabric every now and then as well.  
''Aah... warm in here, mh? You're pretty hot all worked up like that, Wakatoshi-kun...'' Tendou says, vocalizing the brunettes nickname in a singsong voice.  
''Tendou. We're at practice, the rest of our team are still here.'' Ushijima says sternly, furrowing his brows slightly at the redhead, although for some reason that he himself can't explain, he doesn't do any physical protest to Tendou's actions.  
''Mh, but Wakatoshi-kun, I'm bored.. And we have to guide these bastards for forty minutes more.. We won't do anything explicit, they won't see that huge dick of yours or nothin'..!'' Tendou grins wide as he tries his best to persue the stern man next to him. 

He scoots closer to the brunette, letting their thighs rest side to side against eachother as Tendou continues fondling the captains worn-out thigh. Ushijima sighs and doesn't really say anything, but he spreads his legs and huffs, looking the other way, and hopes that Tendou will take that as an invitation to continue the grabbing and grasping.

Tendou, on the other hand, is feeling a bit more bold. He lifts himself from the bench and places himself infront of Ushijima before sitting right down in his lap, the curves of the redhaired's ass pressing against Ushijimas clothed but quickly forming boner. The game goes on in the background, although Ushijima completely filters out any background noise and lets himself focus on the redhaired's body and sounds.  
''Mh- Tendou...'' The brunette doesn't say any more than that. He tries his best to relax, lean back and let Tendou have fun. 

The rest of the team is well aware about Ushijimas and Tendous relationship, nothing anyone has ever brought up as it hasn't been relevant for volleyball practice, but something everyone is aware of. Tendou is Ushijimas and Ushijima is Tendous.  
And Tendou loves thinking about it. He loves how hes all for Ushijima, how the fit brunette has claimed him more times than he can count. Ushijima loves Tendou the same, and he loves making the redhead feel good, loves making him whine, yearn and scream for more, and he loves how Tendou doesn't care how many hears him.

''There we go, giddyup..!'' Tendou grins and relaxes ontop of the others lap, starting a grinding rhytm. It's discrete enough to not be seen by the others from such a distant but warm and erotic enough for Ushijimas cock to respond with a few throbs and twitches as it comes to life properly.  
''Nnmmhh...'' Ushijima stays as quiet as he can, putting one hand on Tendou's hip and grasping it firmly. He feels how his hard-on is building up second by second, how thinking about Tendou's warm hole and body is making him like this. Needy and careless.  
''Good boy, Wakatoshi-kun! But stay quiet for me, hm? I'll make you see stars, just you wait..!'' Tendou looks back over his shoulder at the brunette with a loving smile. A smile that looks innocent, kind and warm, not at all matching the setting of their situation. 

Ushijima nods and groans, letting Tendou do his thing, sway his ass back and forth in rhytm. After about three minutes, Tendou notices the eager bulge in the others shorts, eager for more friction and grinding. The redhead turns his head over his shoulder once again, with a sly look on his face.  
''So hard already huh, Wakatoshi-kun..? Guess it is easier when you've already got your blood flowing... Feels nice to rub against my ass..? The team is doing a great job, by the way!'' Tendou smiles wide, knowing his back is blocking the brunettes view on the court. Ushijima doesn't mind staring into the lanky mans back though, focusing on the intimate feeling filling him up. He grunts and presses his hand a little harder into Tendous hip.  
''Mmh...'' The brunette rubs his head against the others back gently, right between the shoulderblades. His cock is pulsing, his abdomen is heating up and he doesn't know what to do. 

Tendou has the sexdrive of a succubus and if he could, he'd probably milk Ushijima again and again, and again, for an entire day. He loves making his boyfriend come, loves licking it up from his abdomen afterwards and showering Ushijima in praise. The brunette, although not having the same intense sexdrive as the redhead, loves it as well. Tendou can get him hard in just a few minutes, and knows exactly every single one of Ushijimas sweetspots. Ushijima sometimes wonder if Tendou knows his body better than he himself does, which is probably true. 

''Wakatoshi-kuun... Come for me, captain.. I wanna see you make a mess in those clothes...'' Tendou says in a teasing, yet loving way. He continues rubbing his ass against the brunette, pulling at his shorts to make the curves of his asscheeks and the heat emitting from his eager hole more prominent. Ushijima nods and grips tightly, although this time on Tendous jersey as he clenches his fists until they go white, knowing the action would hurt Tendou if he would've done it skin to skin. The brunette is too strong for his own good, sometimes, although that's something Tendou would disagree with, considering the bastard has the pain tolerance of a lion. 

Ushijimas grunts get louder, more aggressive, more dark and breathy as he allows himself to move his own hips just a little, rutting up against Tendou to match the rhytm of his grinding.  
''Mh...mmhh-!'' Ushijimas grunts turn choked as he spills all over his shorts, hotdogging himself between Tendou's cheeks while doing so and probably coming through the fabric of the shorts as well. He feels the heat of the redhead through their shorts as he's coming, and when he comes it rarely ever stops before the one-minute-mark. The hot white mess continues spilling, and Tendou definately feels it. Feels it making his own shorts a sticky hot mess as well.  
''Wakatoshi-kun...'' Tendou doesn't say anything more than that. He has a wide smile on his face and a throbbing boner in his own shorts, but this definately isn't the last of their sexual shenanigans for the day. Tendou obediently grins Ushijima through the climax before gradually making his movements slower and slower until he's stopped.  
''Aah..~ Good boy, Wakatoshi-kun! So obedient..! I feel it all around the fabric of my ass, you know... You came a gallon or more this time..!'' Tendou chuckles as he continues keeping himself seated in Ushijima's lap, planning on doing so until the game is over and they can head over to their dorms. Ushijima is busy catching his breath, but nods approvingly.  
''I'm hard too, Wakatoshi... but that'll have to wait hm..? Let's make sure our team gets this game over with and when we're done, you can help me out back in the dorm...~'' Tendou says teasingly, feeling excited and pleased. The feelings are mutual as Ushijima rests his pleased but exhausted face against the others back.


End file.
